


Truth Be Told

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner is going to make Jim fess up about his feelings about Blair.<br/>Who gets to be on top?  Will this be their undoing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told  
By Patt

Summary: Connor is going to make Jim fess up about his feelings about Blair.  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary for the beta and to Maggie for the book of prompts.   
Email: PattRose1@aol.com   
Warnings: Slash and bad language.   
Word Count: 5,118  
Notes: I'm having this beta'd by someone else, so will put the revised story up when it's done. Thank you Kelly, I really liked the changes. :) 

 

Connor walked over to the grumpy detective and said, “Hey Jimbo, want to go to lunch?”

“I hate when you call me Jimbo,” Jim answered. 

“I know that Sandy is in court all day long, so do you want to have lunch at the Golden Dragon or not?” Connor asked again, totally ignoring Jim’s remark. 

“Fine…What time?” Jim grumbled. 

“Don’t act like I’m forcing you. You don’t have to you know.” 

“Sorry, I’m just sick of doing the paperwork while he’s gone. He usually does most of it. And stop calling him Sandy,” Jim groused. 

“You call him Chief, why can’t I call him Sandy?” Connor asked. 

Jim sighed because he knew he had lost the battle already and said, “So what time for lunch, Connor?”

“In ten minutes. I’m hungry,” she said. 

“I’ll meet you by the elevator I’ve got to tell Simon that we’re leaving,” Jim said as he got up. 

“Will you tell him for me too?” Connor called out over her shoulder and knew Jim would be scowling. 

“Why not, I have nothing else to do,” Jim said sarcastically. 

“Oh good. See you in ten minutes,” Connor said as she headed towards the restroom. 

Jim ran his hand over his tired face and realized between Connor and Sandburg, he never had a chance. They both bossed him around and made him do things, he never would have usually done. He knocked on Simon’s door and heard, “Come in.”

Jim opened the door and said, “Hey Simon, Connor and I are heading out to lunch and I just wanted to make sure that was fine with you. We’re both caught up with our paperwork, more or less.”

“She sent you in to do the dirty work didn’t she?” Simon said laughing. 

“She’s just like Sandburg,” Jim answered. 

“You know that you can always say no, right?” Simon asked. 

“Yeah, I know. But this seemed like a small thing and it was easier to do it then argue with her about it. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes, Jim, I do. She’s hell on wheels when she has something in her head, so I try not to cross her too often. I’m the boss and she scares me sometimes.”

Jim laughed and said, “Well, she’s waiting by the elevator, I guess I should go.”

“Run along and play nice,” Simon teased as he shut the door behind Jim. 

Jim walked over to the elevator and said, “We’re free for an hour.”

“Good, because I have something to tell you,” Connor said. 

“We have to talk?” Jim said sounding totally disgusted. 

“Yes, now do you want to drive, or do you want me to drive?” Connor asked. 

Jim stopped for a minute and said, “You must be joking right? I’d never let you drive.”

“Oh you spoil sport. You just wait until we have our lunch. You’ll be sorry you said that. 

Jim found himself thinking about how he was already sorry and they hadn’t even got to the truck yet. 

~~~~~

Once they were at Golden Dragon, the waitress sat them in a nice quiet booth. 

Megan whispered, “I think they think we’re on a date.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake. Are you going to tease me about that too?” Jim asked. 

“No, I have other things to talk to you about. Wait until we order.”

Jim looked over the menu and decided on Broccoli and Shrimp. He smiled when the waitress came up. They gave their orders, the waitress brought their drinks and then Jim said, “Okay, so what is the big surprise.”

“I know what’s going on with you and Sandy. So it’s time to fess up. Either you tell him how you feel, or I tell him,” Connor declared. 

“What are you talking about? You sound like a crazy person,” Jim said. 

“I might sound crazy, but I know what I know. You have designs on our dear Sandy. You just haven’t told him yet. I think it’s only right that you do,” Connor countered. 

“What in the fuck are you talking about?” Jim seemed honestly confused. Connor found that cute in a way, but she knew she wasn’t going to fall for his lies. 

“Let’s use Monday as an example. You watched Sandy’s ass a total of nine times that day. You licked your lips while watching him when he wasn’t looking and you’ve been extra touchy feely with him in the last couple of weeks. Tuesday you not only watched his ass, but then you watched his front. You were hunting for dick. Don’t you try and deny it. I saw you. You were looking right at his crotch while everyone was watching him. You thought no one would notice. Well I did. I saw you dick watching.”

Jim was taken off guard to say the least. He not only blushed, but he started to sweat. “I didn’t do those things. You’re imagining them.”

“Either you tell him, or I do. Which shall it be?” Connor inquired. 

“Why is this so fucking important to you anyhow? So what if I looked at his ass. Maybe I was just looking. I can look,” Jim said hoping to explain something, anything to her. 

“Jim, you have the hots for Sandy. He deserves to know. Whether he likes it or not, he should know how you feel,” Connor said. 

“He’ll move out. I’ll lose my best friend and my partner at work. I’m telling you, that’s how it will happen,” Jim said sadly. 

“Oh Jimbo, you goof ball. He adores you.”

“He likes me as a friend. I’m his best friend, I think. But there is a limit to what you will do for a best friend,” Jim barked. 

Connor knew he was getting frustrated and decided to bring out the big guns. “Blair was watching you the other day.”

“What? No way,” Jim said, totally shocked. 

“Yes way. He was checking your ass out and didn’t even try and hide it when he saw me see him. He just blushed and went back to his paperwork. You were bending over the printer at the time, and he was enjoying the view,” Connor said with an evil smile. 

“You swear?”

“Jimbo, would I lie to you?” Connor asked truthfully for a change. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never had to trust you on this type of issue before. He was checking out my ass? You’re sure he wasn’t just day dreaming?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Oh Jimbo, Jimbo, Jimbo. What am I going to do with you? He wasn’t day dreaming or he wouldn’t have blushed would he? I know what I’m talking about, so are you going to tell him or am I?” Connor gave him the ultimatum again. 

“Why is it such a bid deal to you? Why can’t you just leave well enough alone?” Jim asked looking down at his food and realizing he had no more appetite. 

“Jimbo, eat your lunch. You’re going to need your energy to talk with Sandy tonight. You are going to talk to him, right?” Connor asked. 

“Yes, I’ll talk to him tonight when we get home. You better not be wrong, Connor or I’ll never talk to you again,” Jim threatened. 

“You don’t talk to me much now. So what would be the difference?” Connor teased. 

Jim took a couple of bites of his food and realized he was really hungry. He would eat and worry about this later. 

“So Jimbo, do you have any plans on what you’re going to say to him?”

“Geeze, Connor I thought I could have some type of privacy while telling him how I feel. I’m certainly not going to tell you what I’m going to say,” Jim said. 

“I just don’t want you to screw it up. I was going to help you,” She offered. 

“I don’t need any help. Thank you anyhow. I’ll take care of it when we get home tonight. If you screwed with my head, I’ll come looking for you,” Jim said seriously. 

“Detective Ellison, I can’t believe that you think I would screw you over. You’re my friend and Sandy is my friend. I want nothing but both of you to be happy. So let’s not hear anymore talk about me screwing with your head. Are you sure you don’t want to have a dry run with me to see how it’ll sound?” Connor was offering again. 

“I would like to know one thing. Why is it so important that we talk about this now?” Jim asked. 

“If you don’t, someone else is going to catch you looking and it won’t be someone that is as willing to help you with the problem. It might even be someone that is hateful for all you know. You’re starting to stare at him more and more without looking around first. It’s time to take care of the problem. I hate to be a tattle-tale, but this is life. You need to talk to him and take care of business at home. Understood?” Connor stated. 

“Understood… Thank you for looking out for me,” Jim said almost smiling at her. 

“No problem, Jimbo. Glad to be of help. Now let’s get back to work. Simon will send out the posse to look for us soon,” Connor said as she looked at her watch. 

They each paid their share of the bill and the two of them went back to Jim’s truck for the drive back to the station. 

~~~~~

When they arrived at the bullpen, Blair was sitting at his desk doing paperwork from Jim’s pile. 

Connor turned to Jim and said, “Good luck, mate.”

Jim walked slowly over to his desk and sat down. “How was court Chief?”

“Boring as all get out and I didn’t even get to testify before they copped a plea. So it was a fucking waste of my time and energy. God, I’m pissed off. They could have saved all of the tax payers money if he would have just done that to start with. I give up figuring out the bad guys. Know what I mean?” Jim let Blair rant, knowing he shouldn't press anything right then. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Do you have plans tonight?” Jim asked suddenly. 

“No, why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and we could discuss something I’ve wanted to talk to you about for awhile,” Jim suggested. 

“Is something wrong?” Blair asked in a panic already. 

“Everything is fine. I just needed to tell you something tonight.” 

Blair smiled and said, “Well that’s great then. We’ll pick up take-out on the way home and discuss whatever it is at the loft. Is that good?” 

Jim wasn’t certain where he wanted to have the conversation. Maybe it would have been better in a busy setting, but then again at the loft was nice, quiet and he could explain better. Yes, the loft would do. 

“The loft is fine, Blair. I see you got a bunch of the files done. Thank you,” Jim said kindly. 

“Someone had to work, you were busy having lunch with Connor. Speaking of which, I never did get anything to eat at the court house,” Blair said. 

“Want me to go and get you something from the snack machine?” Jim offered. 

Blair smiled at his friend, knowing full well that Jim would be happy eating from the vending machine. Blair wouldn’t. “No thank you. I’ll wait for dinner now,” Blair said as he got back to work. 

Before long it was five o’clock and Jim and Blair both got ready to go. 

Blair grinned at Jim and said, “You ready, partner?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jim replied. 

Blair watched Jim and noticed that he was looking a little nervous. What was on his mind? Why did it have to wait until the loft? 

As Jim drove out of the parking garage, Blair said, “Why don’t we talk now on our way over to the Golden Dragon?”

Jim looked terrified, and this worried Blair even more. 

“So I take it from the look I just got, you don’t want to discuss this in the truck, right?”

Jim nodded and said, “That’s right. At home would be better.”

“Well, tough. Start talking to me now. I can’t wait until then,” Blair ordered. 

“I’ve been violating you in the bull pen for weeks now and someone caught me doing it and she told me I have to fess up and tell you what’s on my mind,” Jim explained. 

Blair started to laugh. “Violating me? Jim, you would never violate me. So what did Connor say? Yes, I know it was Connor. She had a look in her eye when you two got back from lunch. I was worried about it then and I’m more worried about it now.”

Jim blushed and whispered, “I’ve been watching you.”

“So? You watch me all the time. That’s not a news flash, Jim.”

“Okay, let me tell you a different way. I’ve been watching you move a certain way.”

Blair smiled once again and said, “Jim, just tell me.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Jim started. 

“Connor is a menace to society. Why are you listening to her? You can watch me anytime you want to.”

“Chief, I have a thing for your ass and your dick,” Jim blurted out. 

This shut Blair up instantly and Jim knew he was in trouble with a silent Blair on his hands. 

“She saw you watching my ass?” Blair asked finally. 

“Yes…”

“And she saw you watching my dick?” Blair supposed. 

“Yes… She told me I had to come clean or she would tell you. She also said that she knows you watch me too.”

“First of all, I’m not mad. Secondly, I don’t watch you in the bullpen. I would never do that. Thirdly, I think it’s great that you’re watching me. I like you too.”

“You never watched me in the bullpen?” Jim asked. 

“No, sorry. I watch you at the loft, I watch you at the grocery store and any other type of shopping, but I don’t watch you in the bullpen. I wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong impression. They would have no idea how much I adore you. They would just think I was a fag after Jim’s Ellison’s ass,” Blair commented. 

“You want my ass?” A very surprised Jim asked. 

“Geeze, I thought this was all about us wanting each other’s asses,” Blair mocked. 

“Seriously Chief, do you want me?”

“Yes Jim, I want you. I take it you want me too?”

“I can’t believe she lied to me,” Jim pondered. 

“She probably thought she was doing us both a favor. Don’t blame her, if it wasn’t for her, neither of us would have said anything. So where do we go from here, Jim?”

“What do you mean, where do we go from here? I’d sort of like to sleep with you tonight,” Jim almost pleaded. 

“We might be rushing things, what do you think?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I’ve been in love with you for about six months. I’ve been dreaming about telling you since the first day I noticed the difference. But as usual, I was gutless. Leave it to Connor to push me when I needed it,” Jim said. 

“First of all, Connor shouldn’t have pushed you at all. Secondly, have you been with men before?”

“Yeah, while I was in the service and in Vice. I haven’t been with a man since, but I’d like to change that if you’d give me a chance.”

“Okay, so we’re not talking virgin territory here. That’s good. I wouldn’t want to take advantage,” Blair explained. 

“What do you mean take advantage? Of me?” Jim was confused. 

“Jim, I want you in the worst way. But I only top,” Blair said casually. 

“Well that sucks because I only top,” Jim said almost angrily. For some reason, he was pissed off and wasn’t even sure why. 

“Then we don’t have anything more to discuss do we?” Blair snapped. 

“I guess not. Is this going to come between us?” Jim asked. 

“Nope…It’s a part of life. We don’t always get what we want,” Blair said sounding quite annoyed. 

Jim pulled into the drive up window at Golden Dragon and put in their regular order and drove up to pick it up. He and Blair had stopped talking altogether. 

Once they got dinner in the truck, Jim drove home and didn’t like the quiet that was looming between them. Jim knew things would never be the same. 

Jim parked in the lot at the loft and they walked up the stairs slowly and very quietly. Not a word was spoken and both of the men knew that things did change. 

Blair set out plates and silverware and they sat down at the table to have dinner. Both men were still not talking. After about 20 minutes of more silence, Blair couldn’t take it anymore. 

“So you wouldn’t even try to be a bottom?”

“Would you?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it. What about you?” Blair questioned. 

“I’ve never thought about it either. Blair, I still want you,” Jim pleaded. 

“One of us is going to have to give. Are you willing to take that first step?” Blair asked. 

“If I did, would you too?” Jim commented. 

“So let me see if I got this right. You and I are both tops, but you’re willing to bottom as long as I will too?” Blair wanted to be sure he understood. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I could make it good for you and you could make it good for me,” Jim suggested.

“I don’t know, Jim. I think we might be barking up the wrong tree.”

“Tree? I’m not barking up anything. I want us to try this out,” Jim suggested once again. 

“I don’t believe that I would like being a bottom, so I don’t want to promise you something I couldn’t give you. I’m sorry, Jim.”

Jim just looked totally disgusted. “Will you still be my partner at work?”

“Hell, it’s not like I’m moving out or anything. Of course I’ll still be your partner. Get a grip, Jim.”

“Oh grip this, Sandburg,” Jim said as he flipped him the bird. 

“Really mature, man.”

Jim cleaned up his dish from dinner and then washed up and went upstairs, not saying a word to Blair. 

The phone rang and Jim saw that it was Connor. He answered and said, “What?’

“So what happened? I’m dying to hear,” Connor said trying to be patient and failing miserably.

“It’s a no go. You were fucking wrong. Happy now?” Jim barked into the phone. 

“You have got to be kidding? Get Sandy on the phone right now,” Connor ordered. 

“You can’t order me around, Connor. Mind your own business. I knew I should have never listened to you. You **are** a menace.”

“I don’t understand what went wrong. You were both pining for the other one, what happened?” Connor honestly just wanted to know. 

“Life, Connor. He didn’t want me like that and turns out I didn’t want him that way either.”

“Oh you are both so full of shit… Let me talk to Sandy, please,” Connor asked. 

“Chief, the phone is for you. It’s our wonderful matchmaker,” Jim shouted. 

Blair picked up the phone and said, “You have a lot of nerve calling here. You just destroyed a great partnership. We’ll never be the same. Are you happy now?”

Connor was sniffing, sounding like she was almost crying and said, “I never meant to hurt anyone. I swear. I thought I was doing the right thing by both of you.”

“You thought? You thought? Well there you go. Working without tools again,” Blair said angrily. 

Jim was still on the phone upstairs and said, “Chief, she was just trying to help.”

“Oh give me a break. She just put something between us now. How in the hell does that help?” Blair asked. 

“Sandy is right, I had no right sticking my nose where it didn’t belong. I’m so, so sorry for everything I said and did. Jim, I hope you’ll be able to forgive my poor sense of judgment. I really thought he wanted you.” Connor was trying to make things better. 

“He does want me, but not in the same way I want him,” Jim said. 

Blair said, “Shut your mouth Jim. Now she’ll want to know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up. You’re not my keeper.”

“Okay, so he does want you, but not in the way you want him to want you? Do I understand this correctly?” Connor asked. 

“What difference does it make, Connor? No one cares anyhow,” Blair yelled into the phone. 

“Chief, lower your voice, you’re hurting my ears.” 

“Oh God, we wouldn’t want that would we?” Blair asked sarcastically. 

Connor shouted, “Shut up both of you. So I take it you’re both tops?”

Neither man said a word. 

“I take that as a yes. God, I can’t believe you’re going to throw this all out the window because you won’t try anything new. What asses you are. I’m sorry I said anything to Jim about this, but I’m not sorry for calling you asses. And to top it off, you’re dumb asses.” Connor hung up the phone. 

Blair hung up the phone he was on and Jim hung up his. Both of the men were fuming. 

The phone rang again and Jim answered, “What do you want this time, Connor?”

“I want to know if you’d like to date a friend of mine. He’s strictly a bottom and a very good bottom, from what I hear. He’d love you,” Connor said. 

“No thank you. I can get my own dates.”

“Jim, how about if you and I date. I love a man that takes charge. Besides it would drive Sandy nuts. What do you say?” Connor suggested. 

“Connor, I doubt that it would drive him nuts at all.”

“Then say yes. I’d love to go and see a movie tonight and you can spend the night. We don’t have to do anything, but it’ll drive him wild.”

“You’re on…” Jim agreed. 

“I’ll pick you up in ten minutes,” Connor said almost laughing at how evil the two of them were. 

“See you then,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. He walked down the stairs and put his shoes on. 

Blair looked over at his friend and asked, “Where are you going?”

“That was Connor. She loves an Alpha male, so we’re going out tonight. What could it hurt?” Jim explained. 

“She so doesn’t like an alpha male. She’s yanking your chain, Jim.”

“Why would she yank my chain?” Jim wondered. 

“I don’t know why, but she’s up to something. You can’t trust her.”

“We’re going out to see a movie and back to her place so don’t wait up for me,” Jim said as he slid out the front door and shut it behind him. 

Blair stood there with his mouth gaping. _Why would Jim agree to go out with Connor? Did Connor secretly like the idea of a bi man fucking a straight woman? Did Connor have a thing for Jim?_

~~~~~

At Connor’s house, Jim started pacing. Connor knew he would talk to her when he was ready. She was just going to be patient. Finally at about ten o’clock, he said, “He won’t give bottoming a try. Won’t even consider it.”

“He’s a fool, Jim.”

“I was willing to try being a bottom. But no, he said he wouldn’t want me to think I would get the same thing. He’s fucking selfish is what he is,” Jim ranted. 

“He’s a selfish fool, Jim.”

“I love the prick,” Jim confessed. 

“He’s still a selfish prick,” Connor said. 

“I thought you said he was a selfish fool?”

“He is, but he’s also a prick,” Connor said. 

“Connor, I can call him a prick, but you can’t. I can’t believe he wasn’t even willing to discuss it. It pisses me off to no end.”

“Jim, I have a spare room, so that’s where you’re sleeping tonight, but Sandy doesn’t have to know that does he?”

“I doubt that Blair will be jealous of you and me. He’s not even interested in trying ‘us’ out. He wouldn’t even give ‘us’ a second thought. But I do know he won’t be jealous of you. He knows I’m interested in him now and he’ll hold that over my head every chance he gets.”

“Jim, just get ready for bed and sleep here tonight. It’ll give him a chance to think about things,” Connor suggested. 

“Yeah, I need to sleep on it too. Thanks for trying to be a good friend, Connor.” Jim got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. He opened the door and said, “You don’t happen to have a spare toothbrush or men’s lounge wear do you?”

“I keep a new toothbrush in the bathroom, it’s under the sink. Let me get you something to wear from my brother’s stuff. You’re the same size as he is,” Connor said as she looked for something for Jim to wear to bed. 

She brought back a pair of jogging pants and an oversized tee shirt and said, “Now get ready for bed. I’m tired.”

“Thanks for everything, Connor. You’re a good friend,” Jim said as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Connor frowned because she didn’t feel like such a good friend at all. This problem never ever occurred to her. Not even once when she ran the idea through her head. She would have to try and help fix this mess, that’s all there was to it. 

~~~~~

It was midnight and Blair was still sitting on the sofa waiting for Jim to get home to discuss things. He was still missing in action and hadn’t come back for his truck. _Surely he wouldn’t actually do anything with Connor, right?_ Blair realized he was just tired and being overdramatic. Things would look better when he discussed things with Jim in the morning. 

Blair went to bed and tossed and turned and finally at 2:00, he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with naked Jim and he kept waking up with a raging hard-on. In his dreams, Jim looked really, really good. In fact he looked good enough to eat. 

The next dream had Blair fucking Jim’s brains out and Jim enjoying the hell out of it. Blair woke up once again hard as a rock. He smacked the mattress and rolled over as well as he could with the hard-on and went back to sleep. 

The third and final dream had Jim fucking Blair. It was very slow, sexy and Blair was totally enjoying it. He was begging Jim to do him harder. But Jim just went slow and steady until both of them could hold off no longer. 

Blair woke up with come all over his stomach, shirt and underwear. Blair had never dreamed of being a bottom before. Never. What if he would like it? What if Jim was so good at it, that Blair wouldn’t mind now and then? Blair knew that they were all things he was going to have to talk to Jim about. 

Blair got into the shower and got ready for work. He was an hour early, but that was all right. It would give him time to think at work. He looked out the balcony door and saw Connor drive up with Jim inside and Jim gave her a kiss. _What the fuck?_

Blair started pacing the loft until Jim got upstairs. 

Jim walked up the stairs feeling pretty good about life in general, not knowing that Mount Sandburg was pacing in the loft, ready to blow any second. 

Jim walked through the front door and Blair said, “You fucked Connor?”

“Good morning to you too, Chief.”

“I can’t believe you stooped that low. You fucked a friend of ours? One from the bullpen? Have you no decency?” Blair asked. 

“I didn’t fuck anyone, Blair. Give me some credit. I just needed some time to think and I did just that. If you don’t want me, I can accept that. So let’s just start all over again. We won’t have this looming between us all the time. I don’t want us becoming strangers.”

“Well, that sounds good, but where were you all night long?”

“I was in Connor’s spare room. She keeps it for her brother. Fuck, I didn’t even know she had a brother. I felt sort of bad about that,” Jim explained. 

“Who gives a fuck about her brother? She wanted to sleep with you?” Blair inquired. 

“Nah…She just wanted to make you jealous. I told her it wasn’t necessary. I know that there is no you and me and I’m fine with that,” Jim said. 

“Wow, you got over me really fast didn’t you?” Blair grumbled. 

“Make up your mind, Chief. You either want me or you don’t. Which is it?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“What if I wanted to think about it for a few days and then we could talk about it?” Blair asked. 

“That would be just fine. Just let me know when you want to talk,” Jim said as he started up his bedroom stairs. 

“You’re taking this awfully well, man. I expected some drama today,” Blair stated. 

“Not going to happen. You either want me or don’t. Take your time, in the mean time we have a lot of paperwork to do at the office. So I need to get ready to go. We’ll drive separately so that we have more time to think alone. All right?”

“All right. I’m going to leave right now and I’ll see you in the bullpen,” Blair said softly as he walked to the door. 

“Blair, no matter what, we’ll still be the best of friends. I promise,” Jim assured him. 

“I believe you. What if I wanted to take a shower with you this morning?” Blair questioned. 

“It’s still the same problem, Chief. Someone’s gotta give, and I’m not going to be the only one,” Jim replied. 

“So we could take turns, right? What if we don’t like it?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled at his soon to be lover and said, “Blair, we’ll still be the best of friends. So either way, we win.”

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Blair volunteered. 

“Are you sure?” Jim asked, shocked by the final outcome. 

Blair started taking his clothing off and walked towards the bathroom. “Shower, now…”

Jim didn’t need to be told twice. Blair could still be in charge even being a bottom, Jim could see that now. But suddenly it didn’t matter that much to him.

They showered and got each other ready for a morning of love and walked upstairs, hand in hand, both of the men a little bit nervous. 

Jim took his time with Blair. Not that he didn’t usually take his time, but he was extra cautious of spooking him and he was very gentle. Even when Blair asked him to be not so gentle, Jim didn’t listen. 

Before long, Jim was sliding into Blair and watched his face go from pain to pleasure and knew they were going to be all right. Everything would work out. He fucked Blair slow and gentle until Blair couldn’t take it anymore. Then Jim pulled out all of the stops and fucked Blair’s brains out. Both men came at the same time, howling the other’s name. 

Jim lay on top of Blair and kissed his neck. “Was it good for you?”

“What do you think?” Blair answered. 

“How about we rest and you can do me?” Jim offered. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Blair said kissing Jim with much need, passion and desire. It didn’t take either of the men very long to get back into the swing of things. 

Before long, Blair was doing his favorite thing and making Jim feel like a million bucks. Blair never dreamed that Jim would be such a verbal bottom, but he was. He begged and pleaded the entire time. Blair made it last as long as he could, so that Jim would remember it well. But as all things must come to an end, so did this. Blair made Jim roar when he came and that did it for Blair. 

They both lay on top of the bed out of breath, trying to get back to normal breathing and Jim turned to Blair and said, “I love you.”

Not one for being outdone, Blair said, “And I love you.”

“So are we over the bottom bullcrap?” Jim asked. 

“We’re both bottoms, so I don’t see this as a problem,” Blair answered. 

They smiled at each other some more and then Blair said, “It’s time to get ready for work. Oh shit… It sort of hurts a little doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it sort of does,” Jim agreed as he limped from the bed. They jumped in the shower again and got ready for work. 

~~~~~

By the time the guys got to the bullpen, they were walking with ease and not showing any ill effects. Both of them were quite proud of this. 

Connor walked up to Jim and said, “Do you need to go somewhere tonight?”

Jim smiled at her and replied, “I won’t need to go anywhere else but home from now on.”

“Oh goody, so you guys worked it out. Can I hear the details?” Connor asked as she laughed over her shoulder, walking away. 

“She’s a fucking menace,” Blair said shortly. 

“But she’s our fucking menace. If it wasn’t for her, there would be no ‘our’. So I’m not going to complain about her at all,” Jim reminded Blair. 

“That’s true. So life goes on as we know it,” Blair said as he flipped Megan Connor the bird. 

“Mature, Sandburg, really mature,” Jim teased. 

“You can talk to me sternly tonight,” Blair joked back. 

Then both men went to work and no one would have known they were an item. If nothing else they were very professional. But if they could read minds, they would all know that Jim couldn’t wait to fuck Blair again and Blair couldn’t wait to do Jim once more. Thank God there were no mind readers in the bullpen. 

Life was good. 

The end


End file.
